Sayonara Draco
by FI.Leixue
Summary: Saat Harrieta memutuskan pergi.Draco x female Harry Draco x Astoria Theo x Harrieta
1. Sayonara Draco

Sayonara Draco

Summary : Harrieta memilih untuk meninggalkan Draco. One shoot

Pair : Harrieta x Draco, Draco x Astoria, Theodore x Harrieta

Harrieta membereskan pakaian dan barang - barangnya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia dapat meninggalkan . Sudah dua minggu, ia harus kembali ke rumah. Rumah? Dimana rumah baginya?. Jika kalian menanyakannya dua minggu lalu, Harrieta dengan tegas akan menjawab rumahnya adalah di sebelah Draco Malfoy. Harrieta menghela nafas.

Semenjak kejatuhan pangeran kegelapan, Harrieta dan Draco menjalin hubungan. Awalnya mereka berteman biasa. Pada malam kelulusan, Draco dan Harrieta mengakui perasaan masing - masing. Terbawa suasana, membuat mereka menghabiskan satu malam di kamar kebutuhan.

Satu malam itu, merupakan hal yang paling indah bagi mereka dan mereka tidak menyesalinya. Bagi Harrieta satu malam itu, berhasil menghadirkan kehidupan baru dirahimnya.

Seminggu setelah kelulusan, Harrieta mengunjungi Malfoy Manor untuk menyampaikan kabar gembira ini pada Draco. Alih - alih membuat kejutan,justru ia yang terkejut. Narcissa memberikan undangan pada Harrieta. Undangan pernikahan Draco dan Astoria. Menahan tangis dan memasang senyum palsu. Harrieta pamit setelah menghabiskan satu cangkir teh.

Gadis berbola mata hijau,kembali menatap undangan pernikahan yang terjadi hari ini. Tok!tok!, Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Harrieta menoleh ke arah pintu. "Kau sudah siap Potter?"tanya Theodore. Harrieta mengangguk.

Theo pun mengeluarkan sejumlah dokumen. "Ini Dokumen kepindahanmu ke Amerika"jelas Theo. Harrieta mengangguk. "Kau beruntung, Aku ditugaskan di MACUSA sebagai wakil kementerian sihir"kata Theo.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat?"tanya Harrieta. Theo melihat jam tangannya. "Satu jam tidak mau datang?"tanya Theo. Matanya melihat ke arah undangan.

Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa?"kata Harrieta. Theo menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia mengangkat koper Harrieta. "Kau tidak mau pamit pada Weasley dan Granger?"tanya Theo.

"Aku bilang pada mereka, aku akan berlibur ke Paris."jawab Harrieta. Theo mengangguk. Ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia hanya menawarkan tempat perlindungan pada gadis itu dan anak yang ada dirahim gadis butuh seorang ayah.

Theo menyanyangi Harrieta. Selayaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya tidak lebih. Ia begitu kaget mendapati Harrieta pingsan tak jauh dari kediaman Malfoy. Ia jauh lebih kaget lagi ketika Healer memberikan ucapan selamat atas kehamilan Harrieta dan memarahinya karena tidak bisa menjaga istrinya hingga menyebabkan hampir keguguran.

Theo seratus persen yakin bahwa anak yang ada di perut Harrieta adalah anak Draco. Ketika Blaise bercerita padanya betapa bahagianya Draco dengan pernikahannya. Blaise dan Theo merasakan ada yang janggal. Saat Blaise menanyakan hubungan pewaris Malfoy itu dengan gadis yang bertahan hidup dua kali, Draco hanya bilang mereka berteman. Dari situ, kedua sahabat Draco sadar, bahwa Draco di bawah mantra oblivate. Blaise dan Theo tidak dapat membalikkan mantra tersebut. Alasannya simpel. Jelas satu dari orang tua Draco yang melancarkan mantra Oblivate. Lucius dan Narcissa merupakan penyihir kuat dan berpengalaman dibanding mereka. Blaise dan Theo tidak dapat membalikkan mantra tersebut tanpa melukai pikiran Draco. Satu - satunya cara adalah dengan menunggu sang perapal mantra tersebut meninggal.

"Theo, kita berangkat sekarang?"tanya pun mengangguk. Ia mengeluarkan Portkey berbentuk sikat rambut. Bergandengan tangan,Harrieta dan Theo menghilang dari dunia sihir Inggris.


	2. His Story

His Story

Pasca kematian ibunya,Draco dapat mengakses aset seluruh keluarga Malfoy secara menyeluruh.Termasuk Tapestry yang tak pernah lihat sebelumnya. Draco tengah memeriksa kantor ayahnya di manor ketika ia tapestry tersebut. Anehnya disebelah namanya terhubung dengan garis abu - abu adalah nama Harrieta Nott Nee Potter. Dibawah namanya dan Harrieta ada nama Lily Luna Nott.

Dengan nama belakang Nott, bisa dipastikan Theo menikahi Harrieta. Satu lagi, tinta nama Harrieta menjadi hitam tak seperti yang lain ditulis dengan tinta emas. Hal itu hanya berarti satu, Harrieta telah meninggal.

Draco merasa lemas. Ia tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. 'Blaise,Aku membutuhkannya'kata Draco. Lord Malfoy itu pun memanggil Blaise lewat jaringan Floo.

Suara perapian yang menyala menandakan kedatangan seseorang. "Bloody Hell, Draco apa yang terjadi"kata Blaise yang terkejut melihat kondisi sahabatnya itu yang jauh dari kata Malfoy.

"Aku tidak tahu.Bantu aku"bisik Draco. Blaise pun melihat tapestry tersebut. Ia menghela nafas. "Accio Draco memory"rapal Blaise. Sebuah kotak kayu segera melesat ke tangan Blaise.

Blaise pun membuka kotak yang berisi sebuah botol berpendar cahaya putih. Blaise pun menceritakan kecurigaannya dan Theo bahwa salah satu orang tua Draco memodifikasi ingatan Draco. Membuatnya lupa akan hubungan asmara Draco dan Harrieta. Blaise pun menceritakan bagaimana Theo menemukan Harrieta tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari Manor dengan undangan pernikahan didekatnya.

Bahwa Harrieta hampir saja keguguran bila Theo tak membawanya ke St Mungo tepat waktu. Draco segera mengambil botol tersebut membukanya dengan sihir. Membiarkan ingatannya kembali. "Merlin"kata Draco. Air matanya langsung mengalir.

"Blaise,Aku mohon bawa aku ketempat Harrieta untuk meminta maaf"pinta Draco yang hampir saja jatuh jika Blaise tidak menopangnya. "Aku yang bersalah. Bawa aku menemuinya"kata Draco.

"Draco,Harrieta sudah meninggal. Kandungannya lemah. Theo harus memilih. Harrieta meminta agar Theo memilih bayinya"kata Blaise.

"Kalau begitu,bawa aku ke makamnya."kata Draco yang semakin kacau. Blaise pun berapprate menuju pemakaman Godric Hollow

Pemakaman Godric Hollow terbilang sepi. Seorang pria berambut pirang platina duduk bersimpuh didepan sebuah nisan. "Love,Maafkan aku"kata Draco dengan suara serak. Kata Maaf terucap berulang - ulang dari bibirnya.Namun sebanyak apa pun kata maaf yang terucap,tentu saja tak dapat mengembalikan yang telah pergi.


End file.
